Play With Fire
by StarAngel2014
Summary: Love is strange. A love rock is found on Met U Campus and it makes some people act crazy.Both Jeff and Clark compete for Lucy Jennings when both gets possessed by the rock.Can their friends save them before something bad happens?
1. Student's find a mysterious rock

Play With Fire:  
Author: Angel2008-2009 Summary:Love can make you do crazy things and even violent things. A love rock is found on Met U Campus and has different effects on different couples. Clark discovers that he's not entirely over Lucy Jennings even though now he's with Lois. And he grows even more jealous over his new friend Jeff who is currently dating Lucy Jennings. And soon the two competes over who gets to be with her. Will it be Clark? Or Jeff? May the best man win!  
Disclaimer: I do not own the original Characters of Smallville. The only thing I claim is the Lucy Jennings Character who is made up for the series, and the story plot.  
Jefferey Morgan character And Adam Morgan belongs to Mano since he appears in the Clois rp to. This fic is completely Separate and different from Clois.

Chapter 1 A Love Rock is found

That friday a group of College Students gathered at Kevin's house. A popular guy at Met U. Everyone was laughing and having a great time.

Kevin and his girl walked outside alone just so they could have some alone time.

Karen his girl was a pretty bruntte who aspired to be a model picked up a rock she nearly tripped over. "Wow. This is a pretty rock!" she held it up in her hand. It glowed a bright neon pink. And it was the shape of a heart.

Kevin looked at it closely. "What kind of Rock is it?" he asked. They both touched it. It was smooth and hard. "I dunno A special kind of rock maybe? We should definitely take it to the Science lab on Monday. And we can call it the Love Rock". said Karen.

Kevin grinned at her. "Love rock? Now that's original". They began to kiss while holding the rock. Pink soft light emerged from the rock and went into the couple.

"Yo Karen! How you doing?" said Joey as he ran towards the football that flew past them. He managed to catch it before it rolled into the street.

Karen smiled at Joey. "We're doing great, Joey, how are you?"

Joey winked at her. "Good as can be!

As the two exchanged greetings, Kevin began to grow Jealous of the two's friendship and raged burned into him. He wanted Karen all to himself! Suddenly, without warning, Kevin ran towards Joey and began to beat him.

Karen horrified, yelled at them to stop. But Kevin didn't want to stop. When he did stop, Joey was all bloodied and unconcious.

Karen couldn't believe Kevin would attack his own friend like that.  



	2. Jeff gets possessed

Chapter 2

Lucy Jennings got ready for Classes that following morning. She put on her best jeans, a green halter top that showed off her shoulders. And her long straight blonde hair fell to her shoulders to.

Applying Lipgloss, she was all good to go. Now to put on her favorite necklace, she found the Neon Pink Stone Butterfly Necklace given to her for her 18th birthday by Jeff. He had also gotten her a matching real ring to. A promise ring, what he called it.

She was happy to finally be 18. Which meant, she was an legal adult now. Only thing was, she couldn't drink til she was 21.

Her Birthday party was a blast. It was held in the Kent Barn with lights, music, cake and even a DJ. Lois had been behind the entire birthday planning surprise.

Adam, Clark, Chloe, Oliver, Lois and Jimmy were there. And Lana Lang who was back in town to visit everyone. John, Martha, and Linda were there to. It had been a great party.

Now it was back to reality. School was back again for a full semester. Lucy Jennings liked Met U, it offered alot of things other Colleges didn't. There was a Food Court, Soda Machines, and a lounge, there were even Basketball and Tennis Courts.

Lucy went to her Locker to get out some books and was about to look around for Lois when she was suddenly grabbed from behind. Two strong arms were around her waist and Lucy nearly shrieked outloud. Jeff turned his girlfriend around so she was facing him. "It's only me Lucy. Geese, your really jumpy these days, and you've got a set of pipes". he then pulled her to him and kissed her passionately against the locker.

When they came up for air, Lucy said "Your not suppose to stare at me like that!" Then she lowered her voice. "What if we get caught? You know your not suppose to kiss me in the Halls and your the new Gym Teacher!" Lucy had to admit, she liked him kissing her this way. It was daring and dangerous if they got caught.

Jeff smirked at her then just shrugged. "Yeah, well what's the worst that can happen? Me going back to being a student full-time?Getting caught by the entire staff? Peachy. Besides, the Halls are nearly empty, the teens don't care about us and if this becomes a problem, there's always the Janitor's closet and the Gym locker room is available during lunch hour".

"Jeffrey Morgan You've got a dirty mind". Lucy Jennings said giggling. She loved this side of Jeff. Daring, Carefree, willing to take risks. Both her and Jeff had met when he saved her life by knocking her out of the way of an oncoming truck.

Jeff winked at her. "Yeah, I'd do just about anything just to see my girl". he then leaned in closer to kiss Lucy. A soft neon pink glow escaped from Lucy's necklace and went into Jeff's eyes and mouth, and made his eyes glow pink for a brief moment . He was just about to kiss her when he was rudely interrupted by no other than Clark Kent.

"Hey, Lucy, and Jeff! There having an assembly at 2 in the big Gym. You both need to try to be there!" Clark reminded them.

Jeff quickly rolled his eyes and tried not to lose it with the Kent guy. Always so punctual, never missed a class, always perfect with everything. Even had a history with his girl! Jeff gritted his teeth and replied "We'll be there Clark. " Then Clark left along with Lois who grinned at them and said "Cya!"

Turns out, Jeff and Lucy didn't attend the assembly. Most Assemblys were boring anyway and they talked for hours. Instead, Jeff and Lucy made out in the coach'es office (Jeff's office). Jeff liked more action rather than talking. It wasn't being bugged by the school and it offered them privacy.

While kissing her, Jeff began slowly moving his hands down and started to slowly unbutton her top. When he did this, Lucy pulled away for a bit gasping a little. Jeff usually never touched her like this or even pressured her for sex. "Jeff, what are you doing?" she looked at him alarmed.

Jeff stood back and looked at Lucy. What had he done wrong this time? "What's the matter, Lucy?"

"Jeff, you nearly unbuttoned my shirt all the way! You never do that to me! And we haven't dated long enough to start having sex!". Her eyes were wide.

Jeff rolled his eyes at her. Lucy must be thinking about Clark again. Figures. "I get it now. Your still thinking about Clark. Still have feelings for him?" Jeff glared at her crossing his arms.

Lucy looked at him horrified. How dare he accuse her of this? "Jeff, no. Me and Clark are no longer an item. I don't have any feelings for him! You know this! Your the only guy I want to be with! The only guy I love!"

Jeff smirked at her only this time, his smirking was cold, uncaring. "That's funny. You sure have a strange way of showing that.". he then turned and walked away from her leaving her looked stunned and upset.

What had she done? All she had said was Jeff what are you doing? And he had reacted so weird and cold around her. She began to cry. Maybe she was too immature for Jeff. Lucy left to go find Lois and Clark. Maybe they could help her and Jeff. 


	3. Jeff attacks Clark

Chapter 3

Clark came home later to help his folks out with chores. Lois usually came with him, but she was currently swamped with loads of paperwork at the Daily Planet.

He greeted his parents and began walking into the Barn to do the chores. But then he stopped in his tracks when he heard the sound of someone crying. Was it Linda? "Linda, is that you?" he asked. It was a blonde girl, but she was shorter than Linda.

Lucy Jennings turned to face him. Tears filled her eyes. "Clark, I need to talk to you. I tried to get a hold of Lois, but she was busy and I only got her voice mail". she cried so hard she began trembling.

"Lucy, what's the matter?" within an instant, he was soon at her side. What had gotten his friend so upset?

"It's Jeff, Clark. Me and him had a fight. He was acting really weird like he wasn't himself. We were kissing, then he began unbuttoning my blouse; he wanted us to have sex in school. I refused to saying we hadn't dated long enough to have sex and he got mad and accused me of having feelings for you and I told him he was the only guy I loved, and he didn't believe me and then he walked away!" she wailed more.

Clark felt bad for her and he was suddenly mad at Jeff for treating her this way. But something was definitely up and not right. Jeff sounded like he was possessed of something. Clark simply hugged her offering her some comfort. Then he looked at her. "Lucy, I'm sure Jeff must have something going on. Something he isn't telling us. The reason why he's not being himself. He could be stressed , or just having a plain rough day. I can try to get to the bottom of this and figure out what's going on. You just need to go back to the dorm and get some rest. I'll get Lois to call you".

Lucy nodded but then she said "Clark, I'd rather not be alone right now. Would your parents mind if I stuck around a few hours?"

Clark hugged her again "Of course you can stay a few hours. We'd like to have you over for supper."

When Lucy dissapeared from the Barn into the Kent home, Jeff couldn't believe what he just saw. Clark holding Lucy in a warm embrace. Pulling her close, saying soothing words to her and then they kissed! Rage builded up inside of Jeff.

How could he ever have trusted them both? His eyes looked pink and wild like he hadn't slept in days. Jeff pulled out a long crow bar and began to swing towards Clark catching him offguared causing him to fall down from the balcony in the loft. Wood splattered everywhere. "Stay away from Lucy Kent!" he bellowed.

Clark layed on the floor of the barn, unconcious.


	4. Lucy stops the fight, and tends to Clark

Chapter 4

Clark was caught off-guard when he fell plummetting down towards the Barn floor. He hadn't expected Jeff's sudden visit. He put him in the mind of Jason when he was this mad. Clark hit the barn floor hard and was trying to come to as Jeff descended from the barn stairs holding the crowbar and looked down at Clark.

"You really shouldn't mess with my girlfriend Clark. I don't like the idea of you to hanging out together anymore. I saw you two kissing". he tapped the crowbar on his hand wondering how he should hit Clark next.

Clark stood up dusting the hay out of his hair as he glanced at Jeff. "Jeff, listen to me. Lucy is only staying here because she's afraid to being around you and your like this. Your possessed by a LoveRock! What you saw, wasn't me and Lucy Kissing. It was me giving her a hug of comfort. And I only kissed her on the cheek man! You know we have friendly kisses like that and before you never had any problems! Look, I think you need to calm down and we can get to the bottom of what's happening to you!" said tried to keep a good distance away from Jeff, but Jeff kept coming closer threatening Clark. He was just about to raise the Crowbar and hit him again when there was a shout.

"Leave him alone Jeff! He's only trying to be a friend!" It was Lucy Jennings. She had come to the barn again to let Clark know that Supper was ready. She stood in front of Clark as if in to protect him "I'm not going to let you hit him, Jeff! This is completely ridiculous! I'm not cheating on you and I'm hurt that you would think I'd do something like that! If your going to hurt Clark more, then your going to have to go through me". she crossed her arms and glared at Jeff. If there was the real Jeff deep inside him somewhere she thought, he wouldn't really hurt them.

Jeff had the bar raised and some evil part inside him wanted to hurt them both. But he tried to fight the evil. He cared about Lucy so much that even being possessed, he couldn't hurt her. He lowered the bat and walked out of the barn. He was too ashamed to speak to them after what he just done. 


	5. Jeff will come around promises Clark

Chapter 5

Lucy Jennings helped Clark back inside the smell of Martha's cooking was breathtaking, and her stomach growled just a bit hungry. But she was more concerned about Clark. Back when she was in the barn, she saw a nasty cut on his cheek. And by now, it looked like it was starting to heal. "Clark, are you alright? You look pretty banged up. Let me go and get a first aid kit". Lucy went to a nearby cupboard and took out a first- aid kit.

Clark looked at her "I'll be fine Lucy. Jeff didn't hurt me too bad, just nearly knocked the breath out of me".

The look on Lucy's face told Clark that she barely believed him. "Clark, you aren't fine. You were beat up! I know your an alien from outer space and all, but there's no need for you to act all tough around me. I know that sometimes even Guys like you can be beaten up at times". She opened the kit and then went over to the sink to get a warm washcloth. Then she came over and wiped the blood from Clark's cheek. Then she looked at his elbows. Then she winced "Your elbows are badly scraped". She put some medicine on his cheek cut and applied a bandaid on it, then she tended to his elbow scrapes and applied some medicine on those as well. She could tell that Clark handled pain pretty well and only winced a little at when she applied the medicine. But even during that time he just smiled at her and tried to be tough.

"I know. But, I'm not as fragile as you think I am Lucy. I'm not exactly what you call normal". said Clark.

"Clark, in all of the years I have known you, I've loved you for who you are. You don't have to pretend to be like anyone else. For a moment their eyes met and they understood one another. Tending to his wounds brought back a flood of memories to Lucy. She used to do this whenever he'd get back from crime fighting. And now trying to do all this even just as his friend, just seemed a bit awkward.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like if we got back together again? I seriously thought you were going to be the person I would marry". he said trying to meet her gaze.

Lucy turned away trying to pretend to be busy with the First- aid kit. "Clark, things have changed. Whether we want them to or not. When I came back and saw you were with Lois, I was crushed! But I didn't want to to stand in niether of you or her's way. I moved on and made a life for myself. I'm in College, and I'm dating the most caring guy. At least, I'm hoping I'm still dating him". tears began to well up in her eyes. Suddenly, she didn't know where she stood with Jeff.

Clark turned her around and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Jeff really loves you Lucy. That I know. He's just not himself right now being possessed by that rock. But when he comes to, I'm sure you'll be the first person he'll contact, and apoligize to. Right now, you just need to lay low, and me and Chloe and Lois will get to the bottom of this."

Lucy sniffed "Thanks Clark. " she then dried up her tears and then put the First-aid kit back into the cupboard.

Both Martha and Jonathan were alarmed when they saw Clark hurt. Lucy then had been setting the kitchen table for up to five people. Lois would be joining them shortly. "Clark, what on earth happened?" Martha ran over to examine her son's cheek. Clark filled them in on what happened.

"Jeff isn't himself. He's possessed by some rock they found at School, so I thought Lucy would be safer here until we can put a stop to this thing". said Clark.

Jonathan sighed and then groaned "I thought we had enough of rocks possessing people around here. What are they going to come up with next?"

"Hopefully no more once they can find this rock and throw it somewhere far far away". said Lucy dryly as they sat down to begin to eat. Just then, Lois came in.


	6. Lucy studies all night

After eating a meal with the Kents and Lois, it almost felt like old times again being back in the Farmhouse. After Supper was over, Lucy took her things to the Barn so that she could have some quiet and concentrate on her homework. She didn't want to be around Lois and Clark when they wanted some alone time, so she respected her friends and agreed to go stay in the Barn for awhile. Maybe even for the rest of the night since it wasn't even winter yet. The couch here was somewhat comfy, she thought. Opening her textbook, she devoured herself into some reading about American History. She had a cup of coffee nearby in case she felt like dozing off.

The Barn was surprisingly quiet. Lucy noticed the lights she and Lois had put up here years back was still here. Clark never took things like that down, thought Lucy. He had liked how things had looked. Her cellphone remained quiet all evening. Usually Jeff called her around this time and now he wasn't calling her at all and this made tears well up in Lucy's eyes. Guess it's really over between us, thought Lucy frustrated her the most was that she didn't even know how to help Jeff. So she devoured back over her book going into the long hours of studying.

Meanwhile back inside, Lois was helping Clark with the dishes and looking over at the barn seriously worried about Lucy. "I am worried about her, Clark. It's been hours, and she hasn't come back in yet. And its unusual for her to study this long without even a break".

Clark sighed. "I know I wish there were something I could do to help her. We need to get to the bottom of this and find that rock. And make sure Jeff doesn't get around it again. The effects should wear off of him really soon".


	7. Jeff gets drunk then fights his brother

Jeff in the meantime was hanging out at a local bar and drank him a couple of beers. Well, it started out a couple of beers. Then it was to about six beers. By then he was feeling a bit tipsy and knew he needed to get back to his dorm room before the lights went out at curfew time. The time for everyone to be in bed there was around was amazing what fake ids could do to get you in anywhere. Both him, Adam, and Linda had been using them.

Suddenly Jeff heard a familiar voice. It was Adam his younger brother. "Hey man, what are you doing at a bar so late at night? Whoa, you don't look so hot". Adam was with his girlfriend Linda. The two had been dancing earlier and taking in drinks.

Linda looked at Jeff. Jeff looked like he had been possessed by something because he was acting rather not like himself. They needed to get him out of here before a fight was to break out.

A cute young waitress with brown hair approached Jeff. "Can I get you anything else, sir?"

He looked at her and flashed her one of his best smiles. "You sure can. I'll order me a cheeseburger with fries and another beeeerrrr" his voice began to slur. He winked at her to show his flirtatious side.

Adam frowned. His brother swayed. Jeff rarely got this drunk and when he did, something was usually a bit off. "Jeff, dude, I don't think you need to drink any more beer. You won't be able to keep your food down. And don't you think flirting with the waitress is a bit wrong? Your with Lucy".

"Lucy doesn't want me Adam. She's made that clear. And I can do what I want". When the waitress came back over, Jeff flirted with her by giving her a kiss and putting his hand on the curves of her back.

Linda turned to see that "I think we need to get him out of here fast".

Adam agreed "So do I. Excuse me just might get nasty here a bit".  
He walked over to where Jeff was sitting. "Time to go Jeff. It's close to bedtime for you anyway".

"Didn't I say leave meeee alone? What part of that do you not understandddd Adam?" he slurred his words. Suddenly with one quick movement, he punched his brother knocking him backwards.

Adam stood up after his big blow with surprising strength and wiped his bloody lip. "Okay, Jeff, your asking for it". then he went back to his brother and started beating him to a pulp.

The waitress left completely disgusted by the brother's fight. She wasn't impressed.


End file.
